Modern technology makes the mobile devices such as mobile phone, smart phones, table computers and laptop computers very popular. Typically, these mobile devices are equipped with information capturing capabilities such cameras for image and video recording, and microphones for voice recording, and information transmission capability such as network connection. These information capturing and transmission capabilities pose a serious threat to the enterprises or offices with sensitive information, such as national security agencies, military and national defense forces, and various government agencies. In many such locations, there are posted plaques that forbid the mobile device usage, however, the mobile device users' compliances are not guaranteed. In addition to such restrictions, security alert level as well the security requirements of these facilities may be changed at any time. For example, when an emergency happens, we need to allow mobile device users to have communication capability so that emergency information can be communicated to the mobile device users. Therefore, it is desirable to have a location based mobile device security enforcement system to: (a) install a mobile device security application onto mobile devices, (b) register each mobile device user and create a mobile device user profile, (c) create a security policy, (d) monitor all mobile devices in a secure area, and (e) make security control changes according to the security policy when certain conditions are met. These security control changes include enabling or disabling the camera function, the microphone function, and network connection function.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.